Deutschland
The Deutschland was one of Germany's "pocket battleships," built to boost the power of the German navy and circumvent naval restrictions placed on the country after WWI. During WWII, the Deutschland engaged in devastating amounts of commerce warfare in the Atlantic before being out-manuevered by the British and forced to scuttle. Suggested Strategy After playing through the absolute dream of a CA that is the Prinz Eugen, you may be wondering why you would want to spend the more than 4 million experience necessary to unlock a ship like the D-Land. It offers a mere 0.3 knots of extra speed over its predecessor and packs the same DP, defense level, and hull limit reliability as the Eugen, but has significantly fewer guns, and less alpha damage and dps. So why bother with this ship? Answering that question isn't easy, and depends heavily on your personal preferences, as the D-Land has a completely different playstyle than the Eugen and the Hipper. For some, it may make more sense to just stick with the Eugen. However, the D-Land does offer at least a few advantages over its Tier X counterpart. It's quite a bit smaller and slightly more nimble than Eugen, making it theoretically more survivable. Although it only has four AA guns as compared to the Eugen's six, these guns do a significant amount of damage per shell. So, if you're confident enough in your aim that losing two shells per AA salvo doesn't bother you, the AA battery on the D-Land can be quite formidable. Subjective experience suggests that it might also have longer range than that of the Eugen and Hipper, but this is unconfirmed. The main battery of the D-Land certainly has much more range than its predecessors, and this combined with its slower reload speed makes it a much different playstyle than previous CAs in the line. Much like the AA battery, the D-Land's secondary battery offers fewer shells per salvo (as well as a more restrictive firing arcs), but with the benefit of much greater damage per shell. This is important, as you will rely on the D-Land's secondary battery far more than you did in the Hipper or the Eugen, due to the longer reload time and lower ammo count on its main guns. Other playstyle differences come from the fact that the D-Land has three gunsets as opposed to the Eugen's and Hipper's two, meaning you won't have to worry about whether you've got HE or AA loaded when a DD comes sneaking up trying to assassinate you. The D-Land is not an easy ship to market, nor is it easy to play. But, if variety of gameplay is what you're looking for, it'll make a fantastic addition to your harbor. Recommended Equipment Boiler. Due to the nature of the D-Land, I highly recommend an SW'ed setup. The D-Land performs poorly when it is not allowed to control the terms of the engagement, and speed is what allows it to do so. Category:Kriegsmarine Category:Heavy Cruiser Category:Ships